The Accident
by backslip
Summary: The Foot clans track the turtles down to the sewers. And during the battle, they have a little accident..(My first. plz R&R!)


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

A/N: This is my first fic. I apologize firstly for my poor English, and I'm sure you may find some words that don't make any sense, but I will really appreciate your RR, thanks.

* * *

It was late night of New York City.  
Most of the lights have gone out, and the streets where calm as dead, nothing like the bustling scene when it was daylight.

But it wasn't the same underneath...

"These dudes are sure getting good!"  
Mikey said to no one particular as he easily ducked the blade of one of the foot ninjas.

"I differ that, Mike. These punks may come creeping up to us THIS far," Ralf gave a swift kick to one that was charging behind. "But boy, do THEY need some PRACTICE!"  
Leo, however, was gritting his teeth; but it was not that he was having trouble with his enemy.  
"THAT is not good at all, Ralf! We where supposed to be trained ninjas! We had to notice them out far before this! You two should have been shamed of yourselves. We should have been more aware of our surroundings!"

With that, Leo sliced his foot's spear in half with his katanas, and kicked him flying to the brick wall of the sewers.  
With an audible 'Oof', the ninja hit the wall and fell unconscious.

"Well, we found them out NOW, didn't we?" Ralf shot an irritated glare to his brother. Leo snorted.  
"Actually, I did. You guys where too busy to yourselves that you haven't noticed."  
"So that makes you the hero of the day, Leo. Congratulations." Don said as he whacked cold another foot with his bo. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to inform that to master Splinter right away so he'll give you the good job sticker."  
Mike shook himself with laughter that he barley missed his target.  
Ralf gave Don a high-three.

Leo scowled. "Shut up you three and concentrate to the battle! You guys are forgetting that we are being outnumbered!"  
Ralf sneered. "Really, Leo. You worry too much." He waved his hand to the group. "These guys are the LAME ones of the tin head Shredder's bunch. Piece of cake. Level one! Really, I can beat hundreds or those guys with my eyes closed!"

That was when one of the foot clan's eyes where on fire.

He was probably the youngest one of the group, and this was his first time on battle with his _senpai_ s. (means senior in Japanese)  
He heard about these mutant turtles, their enemies. This FREAKS who where against his masters. The fools.  
This was his first time face-to-face with them. He found out that they all where highly skilled warriors. They where hard to defeat, that was true.

But they where insulting, among them foot clan and most of all, his MASTER. Right in front of HIM.

With a holler of battle cry, he charged to the red clad one who was speaking.

Ralf wasn't prepared for this. He saw the one of the foot rushing forward and quickly tried to raise his sais, but it was too late as the ninja thrust with all his might, and before he knew it Ralf fell to the violent rushing waters of the sewers.

"RALF!"

With a giant splash, Ralf disappeared into the form of murky water.  
Leo turned to the foot as anger burned over him. In the corner of his eye, he saw Mikey dive following to rescue his dear brother's life.

But the same anger was lighting up on the ninja's eyes himself.  
He turned to his _senpai _s, as he raised his katanas high.

"To our Master!"

Mike kicked hard in the swaying water. The fan under the bottom of it was spinning madly, and it was difficult to swim around to find his brother in the heavy water pressure.  
He saw the fan spinning, cutting something with his wings in progress. If Ralf had reached there while sinking, he was surely a gonner now.

Mikey shivered at the thought. He tried hard not to think about it.

Lungs burning out of oxygen, Mikey sprang out to the surface, panting and gasping for air. He could hear the clanging and the fighting sound of his brothers and the foot in the background.  
Mikey's eyes became serious.-A rare occasion for him.

'I can't let them down.' He thought to himself. 'They are trusting me to find Ralf. And most of all, I better save him before it's too late.'  
He took a deep breath, and dived again to the waters.  
This time, though, he didn't fight against the spinning water. He let the pressure lead him; making him reach the bottom fast and easily enough.

As he drew near to the fan, Mikey started kicking his legs in order not to be sucked into the blade, as his eyes scanned madly for Ralf.  
He was beginning to panic as he can't find his brother and his breath was running out again, then he shot a glance up and widened his eyes.

There was Ralf, his ankle stuck in a tangle of pipes. His arms and one free leg were swaying to the water, and he seemed unconscious.  
Mikey swam quickly to him, and grabbed under Ralf's arms and tugged him as hard as he could.

Ralf didn't move an inch.

Mikey began to panic again as he tugged Ralf over and over as he himself was gasping and goggling for breath, and his legs where getting tired form all those kicking.  
He was soon losing hope as something swam to him, and tugged something under Ralf as he began to pull loose.

It was Leo. He pulled out Ralf's leg free and grabbed one side of him with Mikey, and the two swam up to the surface with Ralf in their arms.

"GASP!"

Two heads popped out of the water taking heavy breaths, Leo and Mike dragged Ralf out with the help of Don.

Mike coughed and gasped for breath as he was on his knees, exhausted from all the previous events. Leo tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Great job, Mikey. You alright?"

Mikey managed to smile weakly.  
"Yeah... I'm okay. How about the Foot? Did I miss any fun?"  
Leo laughed. "We got the rest. You may have them all next time."  
Mikey grinned. "Sodid I savethe day too or what?"

Before Leo opened his mouth to responder, he was interrupted by a loud yelp from Don.

"Guys! Ralf isn't breathing!"  
That made both of them snap their heads to his direction.

"What! Do you mean he is?"  
"Eeeeek! Ralf's DEAD!"

Don shook his head. "No, his heart is still beating, but he was trapped underwater for too long. Maybe his lungs are filled with water so he is having trouble breathing."  
With arms throwing impatiently, Leo shouted.  
"Well, don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!"

Don bent down as he pressed hard Ralf's chest with both hands.  
Something goggled up Ralf's throat, and some water trickled out free from the corner of his mouth.  
Don repeated the progress several times, but that wasn't enough.

"Well, I got most of the water out of him," he panted as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "But he still ain't breathing. He needs something to help him start one."  
"And what is that?"

"I think," Don's face twisted in disgust. "He needs a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

Both Leo and Mikey grimaced.  
The three was just sharing glances one to another, each one trying to avoid eye contact.

At last, it was Leo who opened his mouth.

"You do it, Donnie."  
Don's face turned blue. "What! Why me!"

"Because," Leo said matter-of-factly, "You are the medic in the team. You are the one who knows how to do it properly. If Mikey or I tried, well… let me just say we don't want to make mistakes in task which depend someone's life."  
"And besides," he pointed his thumb to the coughing Mikey's direction. "Mikey needs to catch some breath himself."

Don frowned. "And what about you!"  
Mikey stopped coughing and peeped up. "Well... Leo found the Foots following us, and I rescued Ralf from drowning. We both did something to save the day, so we leave this last task for you." He put a lopsided grin. "You know.. like, 'don't feel apart?' thingy?"  
"I'm real touched for your care Mikey, but I'll decline that offer with regret, thank you."

Suddenly, Mikey stopped goofing as his eyes got frightened.

"Donnie.. Ralf- his face is loosing color-"

Don swallowed. Leo, face getting pale, practically shouted at him.  
"You are wasting time, Don! Do it, NOW!"

Don hurriedly bent down to Ralf again, moving his body to a proper position. As Don tilted Ralf's neck to open his airway, he felt a pang of guiltiness. How could he be so foolish? This is somebody's life he is dealing with. It was his brother's life. That is nothing to compare to humiliation. He can't bare it.  
Don tried to calm himself down. Easy, he told himself as he cupped Ralf's chin with his palm. He squinted his eye shut and took a deep breath.

It was then he blew in the air inside Ralf, when his eyes snapped open.

"EAAAAAAARGHHH!"

They both sprang apart from each other as if electric-shocked.

"What in the SHELL!" Ralf gasped as he wiped his lips in nonstop. "Don, WHAT where you DOING to me!"  
Don's face was scarlet. He was sputtering from his words as he too where rubbing his mouth with his hands.

In the background, Mikey was practically rolling around in laughter. Leo tried to keep his face straight, but he was having trouble as the corner of his lips twitched. At last, he covered his mouth with both of his hands as his body shook with laughter.  
Ralf gave a dangerous glare to both of them, but that did not stop them laughing.

Finally, Leo wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye and explained between giggles.  
"Y- You where drowned, Ralf. A- And Don thought you where having trouble breathing, and tried to give you the M- mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

That made Mikey only to laugh louder, as Don looked like he was thinking about to drown himself.  
Ralf stopped fuming as he stormed over and wacked over Mikey's head.  
"Wha-t? I nearly got myself drown too for saving you from down there!" He willed as he rubbed the spot Ralf hit him.

Ralf ignored him as he nudged his purple-claded brother's elbow.  
"Hey, chill it bro. Sorry I yelled at ya."

That made Don pull a smile a bit to his miserable face.  
"It's okay. I should've checked on properly before even starting."

Ralf grinned. "Well, next time, you better. But it's all right. You where just saving my skin."

Mikey crept behind the two in a singsong voice. "Ralfy and Donnie, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

With that, Ralf chased Mikey all the way down, Don following suit. Leo chuckled to himself as he too walked behind. That was some story he might find entertaining sharing with, probably with April.

But now, they'll have to be back to the dojo, for some extra practices for missing the track of their enemy today.

He never misses these things.

-END


End file.
